20 Formas de Pedir Matrimonio
by sweet vampire angel
Summary: ¿Como les pedirían el matrimonio nuestros chicos favoritos a las chicas que aman? Pues aquí tenemos 20 formas distintas. No importa si sean tontas, chistosas, locas, románticas, etc.,lo importante es la diversión en como lo hacen ellos.
1. Propuesta N 20: Partido de football

_**20 Formas de "Pedir Matrimonio"**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH no pertenece sino a nuestro queridísimo Tite Kubo-sensei, si Bleach fuera mío ya no dejaría que Rukia desapareciera/se fuera al Soul Society. Además habría más ICHIRUKI e incluso haría que Ichigo le digiera sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. Y lo más probable también habría RENJI X TATSUKI, HITSUGAYA X KARIN y/o ISHIDA X ORIHIME o ULQUIORRA X ORIHIME. En fin volvamos con el fic:**_

**Este fic va dedicado a las personas que tratan de declararse a la persona que han llegado en sus vidas, e incluso que no saben cómo declararse si es una PROPUESTA MATRIMONIO. Así que mis queridos aquí les tengo unas cuantas propuestas para que vayan eligiendo y más para esas personas que están a punto de decir el "si". **

**Otra cosa más en este fic van a tratar algunas historias que son reales, y se les sugiere a las personas que los que tengan problemas del corazón o de problemas emocionales que salgan *que obviamente no me harán caso, pero ahí ustedes, que ya fueron advertidos*. **

**Los personajes que van a aparecer son: ICHIRUKI (ICHIGO X RUKIA), RENTSUKI (RENJI X TATSUKI), HITSUKARIN (HITSUGAYA X KARIN), ULQUIHIME (ULQUIORRA X ORIHIME), ISHIHIME (ISHIDA X ORIHIME), y otros personajes para no hacer tanto relajo ¬¬.**

**Espero que les agrade.**

**Buena suerte ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Contamos la cuenta regresiva.<strong>

**Propuesta N°20: **Partido de Football

**Personajes:** Hitsugaya, Karin, Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu, Ishin y todo juan pueblo.

**Parejas:** Hitsukarin e Ichiruki (leve)

**Lugar:** Sorteo Nacional Femenil (SNF)

**Género:** Humor/Romance.

* * *

><p>El estadio estaba a reventar, las personas (o más bien dicho los hombres) enloquecían al ver el gran partido femenil que tanto habían estado esperado en la ciudad de Karakura, la multitud le echan porras al equipo femenil de Japón y los otros al de México (NA: que puedo decir México es lugar donde crecí ¬¬, pero a la vez me gusta Japón, porque gracias a ellos existe el ANIME, LA COMIDA JAPONESA *¬*, EL COSPLAY y por el ultimo EL ICHIRUKI XD. Bien comenzamos con la lectura) Isshin comenzaba a dar porras a el equipo de México, mientras que todas las personas lo golpeaban, cosa que les agrado a ciertas personitas; Karin e Ichigo. Así es ya que ellos le habían avisado a su _querido_ padre que no usara el uniforme verde, blanco y rojo (N/A: son los colores de la bandera de México, por si algunos no saben, ah y también lleva un símbolo de un águila posando en un nopal mientras tiene una serpiente entre sus garras y pico.), pero ahí va el apoyando al equipo contrario, en cuanto a los demás – Hitsugaya, Karin, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Yuzu y la mitad de todo juan pueblo – llevaban puesta el uniforme de Japón mientras le echaban todas las porras del mundo a su equipo.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL"

Gritaron para el equipo de Japón, el marcador indicaba los resultados de los goles: Japón 1 – Mexico 1, eso quiere decir que hubo empate. Después del segundo tiempo los jugadores se retiraron hacia los vestidores para tomar un descanso de 30 minutos y hablar/discutir sobre el juego.

– Por fin después de que haya pasado una y media de partido, lograron meter un maldito gol. – se quejó nuestro querido shinigami sustituto favorito mientras comía unos delicioso nachos con queso.

– ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por un gol? Ni que fuera la gran cosa. – dijo cierta enana… digo cierta shinigami mientras veía con aburrición – o mejor dicho con emoción – al juego.

– ¿Tanto alboroto por un gol?, ¿TANTO ALBOROTO POR UN GOL? CASI TE ME LANZAS ENCIMA CUANDO ESTABAN A PUNTO DE METER ESE MENDIGO GOL FREGADO, QUE TANTO TIEMPO HA PERDIDO. – grito Ichigo mientras que Rukia lo miraba molesta.

– SI TANTO TE QUEJAS POR ESE GOL ¿Por qué NO LE DICES A LOS ENCARGADOS QUE SE ENCARGAN DE ESA MAQUINA RARA CON NUMEROS Y NO SE QUE TANTAS COSAS, QUE CAMBIEN LOS NUMEROS? – dijo furiosamente Rukia mientras trataba de que sus comentarios fueran recibidos a cierto peli naranja, ya que con tanto rollo de gritadero y maldiciones no se podía escuchar nada.

– ENANA TONTA, NO LO PUEDO HACER PORQUE ES ILEGAL Y ADEMAS NO SOY UN MALDITO ENCARGADO DEL MARCADOR. – grito Ichigo muy enojado.

– OYE IDIOTA ¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ENANA?

– A LA UNICA QUE ESTA DE MI LADO. – grave error Ichigo, grave error. En una de esas Rukia le dio un fuerte coscorroneo con la trompeta del tricolor que tenía Isshin en la cabeza de Ichigo.

– MENDIGA ENANA DEL INFIERNO ¿Por qué ME PEGAS CON LA P**** TROMPETA. – dijo Ichigo súper enojado. (N/A: Lamento informales mis queridos lectores que no dejare que ningún personaje diga una palabra tan fuerte como esa. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso Ichigo? Mmm… por el momento no creo que me haya escuchado por dos razones: 1ª están en un partido y 2ª creo que ese buen golpe que le dio Rukia con la trompeta lo dejo noqueado. En fin sigan con la lección).

30 minutos después….

Nuevamente el partido dio comienzo, el equipo de Mexico nunca se vio a la defensiva mientras que con el equipo de Japón le hecha con todas sus ganas del mundo; la familia Kurosaki –la mayoría de ella –, Rukia e Hitsugaya apoyaban y le daban porras al equipo de Japón y como había mencionado la única persona – que es Isshin – apoyaba al equipo contrario. Todos pero todos las habitantes de Karakura se comían las uñas de los nervios, ya que el marcador indicaba nuevamente un empate: 2 -2. Los dos equipos le echaron todas las ganas mientras que el tiempo seguía corriendo, Hitsugaya, quien estaba completamente no dejaba de moverse de su lugar. No era porque se sentía incómodo, no, ni tampoco fue el partido que lo dejaba nervioso. Entonces ¿Qué es? Karin quien estaba a su lado gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Toshiro. El pobre chico de cabellera blanca la miraba con tranquilidad y a la vez con un poco de nerviosismo, su corazón latía furiosamente mientras recordaba lo que había hecho semanas atrás cuando compro _eso_, su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez que sentía se tocaba eso en su bolsillo de su pantalón. Trato de tranquilizarse lo más que pudo pero no podía, por kami-sama estaba tan nervioso que no podía pensar en cómo hacer _eso_ delante de todos y de su familia – y más si se trataba de un cierto shinigami sustituto-de-cabello-naranja como hermano celoso – respiro y exhalo profundamente, bien era ahora o nunca, justamente en ese momento cuando se iba a parar la bocina del estadio sonó, mientras que esta persona decía "bien el momento de la verdad ha llegado fans del football, en este momento encenderemos la cámara y nos demostraran cuanto aman a sus parejas, ¿acaso casi se olvidan de ellas? Pues en este momento comenzamos a ver si les fueron fieles a sus compañeras", nuevamente apareció ese nerviosismo, su estómago sintió ese cosquilleo y una gran emoción invadió sus adentros. En la pantalla aparecieron una pareja de unos 30 años, una mujer de cabello rubio, ojos grises y tez blanca y un señor de cabellos cafés, ojos castaños y tez morena, ambos se miraron y a la vez se sonrieron para después darse un beso. La multitud aplaudió y chiflo, después la cámara mostro a otra pareja, no era más ni nada menos que….. Ichigo y Rukia.

Rukia bebía de su refresco e Ichigo golpeaba a su padre – que debió haber comentado una más de sus tonterías o mejor dicho de la verdad de padre – una vez que la cámara se enfocó en ellos, Rukia no pudo evitar que abrir los ojos en par y escupir su bebida – pobre de las personas que recibieron el escupitajo XD – e Ichigo tampoco no pudo evitar que sus ojos ya parecieran como platos redondos, ambos estaban sumamente ruborizados y nerviosos, se miraron uno al otro perdiéndose en su mirada. No sé ni cómo paso todo eso pero esos deseos que ambos sintieron uno con el otro les hizo entender que ambos estaban destinados en estar juntos, Ichigo tomo con ambas manos las mejillas mientras que él se acerba hacia ella y Rukia por supuesto que no se quedó atrás ella también se acercó hacia su peli naranja mientras que sus labios comenzaban a rozarse y finalmente sellaron ese tierno y dulce beso, Ichigo comenzó a mover sus labios junto con los de ella haciendo que ese beso se volviera más apasionado que antes. Una vez que sus pulmones les exigían oxigeno se separaron para después escuchar los piropos, imitaciones de besos y gritadero de las personas. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados como un tomate o más que el cabello de Renji. Pero agradecieron que aquella pantalla los eligiera para que una vez por fin pudieran tan siquiera transmitir su beso junto con sus sentimientos. Nuevamente la cámara di un cambio más para elegir a su próxima víctima, justamente cuando iba a elegir a una pareja de jóvenes que estaban tres filas más abajo cambio hacia el lugar donde estaba nuestra otra pareja: Toshiro y Karin. Maldita sea la hora que él se levantó, pues si recordamos con lo que paso con nuestro IchiRuki la cámara capto a Toshiro levantarse pero no quitaba su mirada de Karin. ¿Qué cosas no?

– T-Toshiro n-no tienes que hacerlo… s-sino quieres. – dijo nerviosa Karin mientras que un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, aunque debo decir que Karin ya no era la típica niña de doce años, no señor ni tampoco su hermana o Ichigo, sino que ella y Yuzu tenían 20 años de edad e Ichigo tenía la edad de 24.

– K-Karin… - dijo nerviosamente Toshiro, suspiro y exhalo para después seguir hablando. – H-hay algo que t-tengo q-que decirte.

La chica lo miro nerviosamente mientras que su alocado corazón ya estaba a punto de salir bruscamente de su pecho y a la vez sintió mariposas en el estómago.

– Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que… tu eres aquella chica que… me… me robo el corazón. – dicho esto del peliblanco el corazón de Karin dio un gran vuelo mientras que su respiración se cortó por completo y además sus mejillas se sonrojaron de más. – Desde hace mucho tiempo me he dado cuenta de que tú eres aquella persona que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, es por eso que yo… ya he tomado una decisión.

Se levantó de su lugar, saco de su bolsillo del pantalón una cajita negra de terciopelo y se inclinó ante Karin, quien seguía en shock mientras que sentía como sus ojos dejaban salir unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, Toshiro respiro y dijo aquellas palabras que tanto había deseado decir.

– Karin Kurosaki… ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Todos se quedaron sin habla al principio pero después todos los gritos comenzaron a aparecer. Ichigo y Rukia jamás pensaron que Toshiro le pediría matrimonio a Karin, ni mucho menos de una humana. En cuanto a Karin, la pobre chica que aun derramaba lágrimas, jamás pensó que el chico o mejor dicho su enano de primaria le diría esa pregunta que tanto tiempo había deseado escuchar. – Entonces… sí.

– ¡SI! – grito con mucha felicidad mientras que rompía el llanto, los labios de Toshiro se dibujaron una sonrisa, no una sonrisa cualquiera, sino una sonrisa verdadera y llena de felicidad. Toma la mano de su – ahora – prometida y le coloco el anillo, el cual tenía la forma de un dragón con una gema celeste. Karin vio su mano y sonrió aun más cuando vio su anillo en su dedo anular, Toshiro se levantó del piso y después Karin, que seguido después se lanzó sobre _su_ Toshiro para después besarlo con tanta pasión en aquellos labios. Mientras que todos miraban con ternura, emoción y envidia.

¿Qué diría que el Capitán de la Décima División, o como dice Karin, _"enano de primaria"_ le pediría matrimonio a Karin Kurosaki en un Partido de Football?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno como verán es mi primer fic, así que denme una oportunidad ya que soy nueva escribiendo fics de Bleach.<strong>_

_**No se les olvide comentar, porque si no, llamare Hichigo para que tengan cuentas con él. *Voz de ultratumba***_

_**Bye ~**_

_**Atte.: Sweet Vampire Angel **_


	2. Propuesta N 19: Una Sorpresa

**_20 Formas de "Pedir Matrimonio"_**

**Aquí les otra opción y espero que les guste tanto como la otra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Propuesta N°19: <strong>Una Sorpresa en el Banco

**Personajes:** Renji, Tatsuki, juan pueblo y policía.

**Parejas:** Rentsuki

**Lugar:** Banco de Karakura

**Género:** Comedia/Romance

* * *

><p>Eran las 12:30 p.m. de un sábado, una chica de cabello negro y corto, de tez blanca, ojos marrones – creo – caminaba o mejor dicho corrió a toda prisa por las calles de Karakura. Su nombre: Tatsuki Arisawa. ¿Por qué razón está corriendo a toda prisa? Se preguntaran el porqué, sino fuera por cierto chicoshinigami de peinado de piña no estuviera pasando por esto, ¿Por qué? Porque gracias a él, el día de ayer ella tenía planeado ir al banco a depositar un dinero que le dieron sus padres, pero no, porque gracias a ese inútil pelirrojo y sus peleas con ella se le hizo tarde para hacer ese depósito. La chica karateka murmuraba entre dientes miles de maldiciones hacia su queridísimo novio, así es como leyeron bien, Renji se le había declarado a Tatsuki cuando ella entro a tercero de preparatoria, ahora con cuatro años de noviazgo la vida de ambos jóvenes de 22 años se le ha hecho la fácil y algunas veces imposible.

Una vez que llego al banco entro inmediatamente para terminar todo este rollo del depósito, pero si acercamos un poco la cámara verán a una cierta persona que había estado espiando a nuestra querida karateka, si adivinaron que es Renji, acertaron. Se veía nervioso y a la vez sonriente, inhalo y exhalo tranquilamente mientras veía su reloj eran las 12:50 p.m., unos diez minutos más y entraría en acción en aquel edificio. Mientras que nuestro querido Renji ensayaba su discurso, Tatsuki – quien estaba formada en la fila – comenzaba a desesperarse, según había recibido un mensaje de Orihime que necesitaba ayuda para poder elegir algunos vestidos para fiesta de graduación de la universidad de Karakura. Tatsuki miraba la hora desde su celular las 12:58 p.m., no sabía que sentía en ese momento, pero era algo que le incomodaba. Se sentía nerviosa, irritada y ¿emocionada? Comenzó a tranquilizarse pensando que todo esto era parte de su imaginación, 3 personas más y luego seguía ella.

Mientras que Tatsuki comenzaba a desesperarse un grito desgarrador de una mujer llamo la atención de todas las personas que estaban en el banco, Tatsuki volteo enseguida y sus ojos se dilataron de más, era un hombre o mejor dicho un ladrón que estaba asalto el banco, traía consigo un arma en su mano mientras él disparaba por los aires y a la vez diciendo "esto es un asalto". Las personas comenzaron a gritar desesperados mientras se ponían en posición de pecho tierra, otros se escondían debajo de los escritorios mientras llamaban a la policía sobre un asalto. Tatsuki no podía moverse, el miedo le había inundado en todo su cuerpo, mientras que su cerebro le gritaba ocúltate en un lugar seguro, pero su corazón le decía otra cosa "no tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien". El ladrón se acercaba lentamente a Tatsuki, esperando que ella no moviera ningún musculo o le golpeara a la defensiva. Él se le acercó y le dijo.

– ¿No tienes nada que temer Tatsuki Arisawa? – Dijo el ladrón mientras que la pobre chica lo miraba con miedo, pero a la vez podía reconocer la voz de ese sujeto, se le hacía familiar.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – Pregunto Tatsuki mientras trataba de sonar en un tono frio y serio.

– A ti. – Dijo el ladrón mientras se quitaba la máscara.

– R-Renji. – Murmuro la chica karateka mientras miraba a su novio con sorpresa y desilusión. – ¿P-pero que mierda estás haciendo, aquí?

– Como te había dicho vine por ti. – Respondió el shinigami mientras le sonreía divertidamente.

– ¿ESTAS TRATANDO DE ROBAR UN BANCO, ABARAI RENJI? – Pregunto enojada Tatsuki mientras le valía un redolo que había personas escuchándola.

– P-pero ¿Qué… ¿Cómo CREES QUE ME VOY A ROBAR UN BANCO TATSUKI? – Dijo Renji muy molesto y nervioso.

– Y ¿Por qué CARAJOS TE VISTES COMO UN LADRON, RENJI? – Pregunto la morena enojada y desilusionada mientras miraba fríamente a su novio.

– PORQUE YO TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE CON UN DEMONIO. – Grito el pelirrojo algo avergonzado por el acto que hizo hace ya algunos minutos.

– ¿Y ES POR ESA RAZON QUE TE DISFRAZASTE DE UN MALDITO ASALTANTE, ABARAI?

– SI. – Respondió el chico de peinado de piña.

– Hijo de tu madre, te la bañas Renji. – Dijo en un tono entre cortado la chica karateka mientras se cubría su rostro de la vergüenza de su queridísimo novio.

– No llores Tatsuki. – dijo el chico pelirrojo mientras consolaba y la abrazaba, retiro la mano de su novia del rostro y le levanto el mentón para después seguir diciéndole la razón por que lo hizo. – Perdóname ¿sí?... te lo explicare todo te lo prometo.

– Pues dímelo de una buena vez, Renji. – Dijo fríamente Tatsuki, Renji respira y exhalo, miro a su alrededor y noto la expresión de todas las personas llenas de curiosidad.

– ¿Estas segura de que quieres que te lo diga enfrente de todos ellos? – Pregunto tranquila y suavemente a su novia mientras que ella asentía, se maldijo en ese momento y hablo mediamente. – Tatsuki, hace cuatro años, el día que yo te conocí supe que eras diferente a las demás chicas, jamás he sentido esto hace cuatro años cuando te conocí. Desde el día en que te conocí ahí supe que… eres la persona indicada para estar a tu lado. Es por esta razón en la que he actuado como un idiota al frente de ti. Tatsuki Arisawa ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y el único amor de mi vida?

Los gritos y chiflidos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el edificio mientras que un Renji estaba hincado enfrente de Tatsuki, en cuanto a ella las lágrimas de alegría empezaron a salir de sus ojos, se limpió las mejillas y ojos mientras respiraba con dificultad, una vez que se calmó puso una cara de seria y una sonrisa picarona.

– Renji Abari… - Dijo Tatsuki en un tono serio y calmado mientras lo miraba con tranquilidad, Renji se miraba nervioso y con un poco de miedo, miedo al rechazo, la miraba y el silencio de Tatsuki se volvió muy frio e incómodo. Luego de varios minutos Tatsuki embozo una sonrisa tierna y después dijo. – Acepto. Acepto ser tu esposa.

– Dios mío Tatsuki, me vas a dar un infarto. – Dijo burlonamente el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba del piso para después besar a su novia y cargarla.

– Pero eso si Renji. – Lo miro seriamente. – Si haces otra estupidez como esta… considérate plantado al pie del altar o mejor aún el divorcio.

– Lo prometo… no lo volveré hacer otra vez. – Dijo el shinigami mientras que él le colocaba el anillo – el cual era de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en el centro. – en dedo anular de su novia.

Volvieron a mirarse muy sonrientes y después se volvieron a besar solamente que esta vez fue más apasionado, se podían escuchar los gritos de felicitaciones, las porras y entre muchas cosas más. Si señor un sábado por la tarde en un banco no podía salir nada mal.

– Alto ahí rufián, suelta a la señorita y pon tus manos sobre la cabeza. – Dijo un policía mientras apuntaba a la feliz pareja de comprometidos.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que un tonto pelirrojo – llamado Renji Abarai – haría una escena escandalosa en un banco, solamente para proponerle matrimonio a una chica karateka – llamada Tatsuki Arasawa? ¿Qué tontería, no?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y muchas gracias a los comentarios de <em>****Pame18-chan, Darisu-chan, Izumi Miyu-chan y Dokusho-chan.**

**_Otra caso más… ni se les ocurra hacer esto en un banco créanme no es bueno._**

**_No se les olvide comentar, porque si no, llamare a Vasto Lorde e Hichigo para que tengan cuentas con ellos. *Voz de ultratumba*_**

**_Bye ~_**

**_Atte.: Sweet Vampire Angel_**


	3. Propuesta N 18: Fiesta en el Tejado

**_20 Formas de "Pedir Matrimonio"_**

**Para los fans del ICHURUKI aquí les dejo este divertido capitulo, este capi está basado en un video que acabo de ver el día de ayer y bueno digamos que me pareció muy divertido así que espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Propuesta N° 18:<strong> Fiesta en el Tejado

**Personajes:** Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Matsumoto, Toshiro, Renji, Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, Renji, Tatsuki, Sado (Chad), Ishida, Orihime, Yoruichi, Urahara.

**Parejas:** IchiRuki, Urahara x Yoruichi, Rentsuki, Hitsukarin y Ishihime. (Leves)

**Lugar:** Karakura – Sakura Resort Hotel –

**Género:** Humor/Romance

* * *

><p>Eran las 3:00 de la tarde, en el Sakura Resort Hotel (NA: El cual no existe, es parte de imaginación XD) estaban dando una gran fiesta en la terraza. Y ¿Por qué razón celebraban? Eso lo veremos a continuación, en fin todas las personas que fueron cordialmente invitadas vestían de gala. La decoración de la terraza estaba decorado por unas hermosas telas transparentes, las cuales estaban amarradas en algunas columnas que son estilo romano, las mesas redondas con manteles de seda llamaban la atención de los invitados, por los hermosos centros de mesa, los cuales son unas macetas que incluían hermosas flores exóticas. El buffet de comida y de postres, incluían manjares exquisitos que podían hipnotizar a los invitados por la fragancia de la comida y los postres.

Mientras tanto en algunos rincones se encontraban nuestro grupo de personajes favoritos junto con sus parejas; Ishida junto con Orihime, Renji junto con Tatsuki, Toshiro junto con Karin y bueno el único soltero ahí presente Chad. Todos hablaban acerca de la sorpresa que le daría Ichigo a Rukia, pero nadie sabía cómo se le iba a declarar el joven shinigami sustituto a la joven morena. Así es como leyeron bien mis queridos lectores, es por esa razón que todos iban a celebrar el grandioso evento "la propuesta de Ichigo Kurosaki hacia Rukia Kuchiki", pero, ahí hay un pero. Algunas personas no estaban enteradas de lo que iba a pasar en ese momento, como por ejemplo; Matsumoto Rangiku, Urahara Kisute, Yoruichi shihōin, Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Yuzu Kurosaki e Isshin Kurosaki. Y hablando de ellos, Rukia buscaba a un cierto peli naranja, que no se encontraba en ese momento en la fiesta porque estaba muy ocupado, Matsumoto bebía y bebía todo el sake que había en la recepción de bebidas alcohólicas (N/A: si yo fuera ella me cuidaría), Urahara y Yoruichi… bueno digamos que ellos ya estaban sospechando de todo complot, Yuzu estaba hablando con un muchacho de su escuela con gusto, Isshin al igual que Rukia también estaba buscando a Ichigo para saber ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en ese momento? Y Byakuya… bueno digamos que el está tranquilo, disfrutando de la fiesta al aire libre e ignorando los coqueteos de las mujeres.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas de cristal y adivinen quien apareció… si adivinaron que es Ichigo, acertaron. El vestía de un smoking negro y una playera blanca mientras sonreía al verla a _ella_, ahí parada con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. Los invitados, ya comenzaron a preguntarle al shinigami sustituto por qué los reunió, él solamente respondió "muy pronto lo verán".

– Kurosaki ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? – Pregunto Ishida mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

– Tuve un problema en el camino. – Respondió algo irritado.

– Pero ¿Todo está bien Ichi-ni? – Pregunto Karin algo preocupada.

– Sí.

– Kurosaki-kun ¿Kuchiki-chan, ya lo sabe? – Pregunto Orihime algo emocionada.

– No, todavía no.

– Oiii, idiota ¿Y cuándo planeas decírselo? Aprovecha de que Rukia nunca tuvo un interés por mí, porque si no… - Antes de que Renji continuara, un aura negra y fría apareció en Tatsuki.

– Si no que Renji. – Pregunto Tatsuki enojada y celosa.

– N-no es nada amor… solamente que Kurosaki es muy lento no le vayan a ganarle a Rukia. – Explico nervioso el pelirrojo.

– Mmmm… tienes razón Kuchiki es una chica muy amable, puede que hayan pretendientes que quieran andar con ella. –Dijo Tatsuki en un tono burlón, cosa que a Ichigo le molesto.

– ¡Cállense! Nadie va a estar con Rukia porque yo no lo permitiré. – Dijo Ichigo muy molesto, mientras que una sonrisa picarona apareció en Tatsuki y Renji.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo planeas decírselo? – Dijeron al unísono la karateka y el shinigami.

– En este preciso momento… créanme se le caerá la mandíbula todos ustedes… eso también incluyendo a Byakuya y a Rukia. – Dijo en un tono burlón mientras que sus amigos lo miraban confundidos. – En fin Renji ¿Podrías cuidármelo por favor?

– Si como sea. – Dijo el pelirrojo en un tono aburrido mientras que Ichigo le entregaba una cajita de terciopelo color azul oscuro a él.

– Bien aquí voy. – Dijo Ichigo en un tono tranquilo mientras se proponía a buscar a Rukia.

Y hablando de ella, Rukia se encontraba platicando a gusto con Isshin acerca del comportamiento de Ichigo, ambos se preguntaban por qué había organizado cierto peli naranja una fiesta en uno de los hoteles más lujosos y caros de todo Japón. Y hablando de Rey de Roma, Ichigo apareció admirando a la hermosa chica shinigami que estaba frente suyo, luciendo un hermoso vestido negro con un listón blanco alrededor de su cintura y un broche en forma de flor de loto de plata que adornaba su oscuro cabello. Rukia digamos que también ella no dejaba de ver al muchacho frente de ella, si no fuera por ese traje que escondía su musculatura en este momento tendría un gran problema y más si se trataba de su nii-sama. Ichigo se acercó a Rukia el tomo de la mano y la llevo a la mitad de la pista de la fiesta. Rukia lo miraba confundida pero al sentir la cálida mano de Ichigo su mente quedo en blanco, "como desearía que este momento nunca terminara" pensó en ese momento, luego de saber de lo que había pensado se abofeteo mentalmente, "es una tontería, él y yo nunca podremos estar juntos ya que… él es un humano y yo una shinigami, Ichigo merece vivir con alguien más que le pueda darle esa felicidad y yo… ¿yo que voy a hacer?" nuevamente pensó la joven shinigami mientras sentía una punzada en su corazón. Luego de Ichigo ya había soltado a Rukia la miro por última vez mientras que ella lo miraba aun más confundida y ¿triste? Eso hizo que el chico le doliera el pecho, Ichigo no quería ver a su hermosa shinigami de esa forma… tan triste. Le dedico en ese momento una sincera y cálida sonrisa a la chica mientras que ella también le correspondía sinceramente. Las miradas confusas de los invitados, los amigos y de Byakuya se posaron en el chico de cabellos naranjas. En ese momento Ichigo se subió al barandal y con cuidadosamente se giró para ver a sus invitado con cara de miedo, sorpresa y aun más de confusión.

– Está bien para empezar no soy muy bueno dando discursos, pero en este momento se preguntaran por qué están aquí. Se los diré, hoy quiero decirles, no corrijo quiero decirle a la chica que esta justamente en el centro de la pista algo muy importante. – Dijo Ichigo en un tono serio mientras que Rukia sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago y su corazón latía a mil por hora. En cuanto a Byakuya solamente le fulminaba la miraba al chico peli naranja mientras notaba que algo _malo_ iba a pasar en ese momento, y los demás bueno todos se empezaron a emocionar – eso incluyendo al exagerado de Isshin que en este momento ya estaba a punto de hacer un escándalo. – Renji, la caja.

– _Atrápalo, idiota_ – Pensó el pelirrojo mientras le lanzaba la cajita hacia Ichigo, que en ese momento intento atraparlo, pero lamentablemente no pudo. En ese momento cuando Ichigo trato de alcanzar el cofre perdió el equilibro y cayo de la terraza del hotel.

– OH! DIOS MIO… ICHIGOOOO! – grito asustada la pobre de Rukia mientras que los invitados, los amigos de Ichigo, la familia Kurosaki y hasta el mismísimo Byakuya miraron en shock lo que había pasado, Rukia corrió hasta el barandal totalmente asustada mientras que aquella escena de terror se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, los amigos, las hermanas, el padre del muchacho y Byakuya también corrieron en donde estaba Rukia. En ese momento cuando todos llegaron por donde cayó el muchacho, Rukia – quien tenía una cara de mil demonios – comenzó a ponerse roja del coraje mientras soltaba una risa. – Idiota.

Ahí se encontraba el muy maldito de Ichigo acostado en un colchón de aire mientras sostenía un cartel que decía RUKIA. Pero si ponemos todo el mensaje completo diría ¿TE CASARIAS CONMIGO, RUKIA? La expresión de todas las personas presentes se quedaron en shock, atónitos y enojados. Mientras que dos chicos que estaban en el barandal comenzaron a carcajearse – eso también incluyendo a Ichigo – las miradas se posaron en aquellos chicos mientras continuaban riendo. No son ni nada más que Toshiro y Renji.

– Hitsugaya, Renji ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? – Pregunto una Rukia muy enojada.

– Es que… Ichigo, Histugaya y yo… planeamos todo esto…. Jajajaja. – Comento Renji mientras no paraba de reírse.

– Hubieras visto tu expresión Kuchiki, jajajajaja. – Dijo Toshiro que también no paraba de reírse.

– Renji. – Dijo Tatsuki en un tono frio más frio que el de Byakuya.

– Toshiro. – Dijo seguido Karin en un tono sombrío.

– ¡Ichigo! – Ya después la última fue Rukia que su tono de voz parecía de ultratumba. En ese momento los tres chicos pudieron sentir una sombría, fría, malvada energía salir de las chicas, el trio de shinigamis tragaron grueso mientras iban a esperar una dolorosa tortura como de castigo de parte las chicas.

Minutos de una dolorosa tortura después…

Las chicas miraban con asombro y envidia el anillo de Rukia, el cual era de oro puro con un hermoso dialmente en forma de flor de sakura, Rukia les había comentado a la chicas que ese anillo se lo había dado su madre cuando apenas era un niño y que si el encontraría a la persona indicada que estaría a su lado se lo daría. Y vaya que así fue. Rukia, Karin y Tatsuki miraban de reojo a sus parejas sentadas en la otra mesa junto con sus amigos – eso también incluyendo a Byakuya – mientras que ellas tres sonreían cariñosamente y a la vez burlonamente.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los chicos; Ichigo tenía unas cuantas banditas en su cara y un enorme chipote en su cabeza, Toshiro tenía vendado el brazo derecho y unas cuantas marcas de cachetadas en sus mejillas – las cuales estas están muy inflamadas y rojas – y por el ultimo Renji tenía el ojo izquierdo morado e inflamado, la nariz rota y unos cuantos chapetones en la cabeza. Y el ganador de recibir el mayor de golpes es…. Renji Abarai.

– A la otra si vuelves a hacer otra estupidez como esta Kurosaki, te juro que te mandare en mismo infierno. – Lo amenazo el "enano de primaria"… digo Toshiro.

– Ya cálmate Toshiro. – Comento Ichigo mientras se colocaba una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza.

– ¡CAPITAN HITSUGAYA PARA TI! ¡Auch! – Grito el peliblanco mientras se quejó por el dolor de su brazo, lástima que ya no podrá usar más su zampakuto durante unos meses.

– ¡Podían callase de uma muena vez! – Grito Renji tratando de sonar bien, pero como le pusieron mucho ungüento en su nariz, nadie parecía entenderle.

– Habla claro Renji, que no se te entiende nada. – Dijo el shinigami sustituto en un tono burlón.

– Mejor cállate Kurosaki… tú no tienes una novia que practico karate, judo y kick-boxing. – Se quejó Renji mientras se quitaba en ungüento de su nariz y después se colocó una bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo morado.

– Bueno tan siquiera tuve el valor de haberle propuesto matrimonio a Rukia. – Dijo Ichigo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

– Si, pero por tu tontería de la propuesta tú, Abarai e Hitsugaya terminaron de lo peor. – Dijo el Quincy mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

– Bueno como se lo había dicho "que se les caería la mandíbula" por posponerle matrimonio a Rukia. – Dijo orgulloso Ichigo.

– Kurosaki… - Dijo Byakuya en un tono serio mientras que Ichigo y sus amigos lo miraban confundidos – bueno a excepción de Ichigo, quien tenía el ceño fruncido. – Solamente te diré algo, si me entero que le hiciste algo a mi hermana, te juro que yo mismo hare tu vida imposible.

– Descuida, yo nunca hare sufrir a Rukia. Cu-ña-di-to. – Dijo en un tono burlón mientras que Byakuya se molestó con ese comentario de cuñadito.

– Entonces que así sea. Y otra cosa más Kurosaki, vuelve a decirme cuñado y te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haber nacido – Dijo en un tono de amenazada hacia el peli naranja.

Ichigo embozo una sonrisa "tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te llame así, cuñadito." Trato de decirlo pero algo intervino a eso, sintió unos delgados brazos abrazándolo alrededor de su cuello mientras que unos suaves y pequeños labios depositaron un cálido y dulce beso en su mejilla lastimada, giro su cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a su pequeña shinigami sonriente.

¿Quién diría que nuestro querido shinigami sustituto favorito acabaría haciendo una barbaridad solamente para posponerle matrimonio a _su_ Rukia. Y que además terminaría siendo castigado por ese escándalo?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capi porque los siguientes serán aun más mejores, también quiero agradecer por los comentarios de Pame18-chan, Dokusho-chan y darisu-chan.<em>**

**_Nota Importante: Si planean declarase de esta forma, como lo hizo Ichigo, aguas porque algunas ocasiones pueden terminar lastimados y también puede que no le salgan bien. Ya están advertidos._**

**_No se les olvide comentar, porque si no llamare a Aizen, a los Hollows, a Vasto Lorde e Hichigo para que hagan cuentas con ellos *Voz de ultratumba*_**

**_Bye_**

**_Atte.: Sweet Vampire Angel_**


End file.
